The Way Home
by K.Nyna
Summary: Kyu Hyun lupa jalan pulang...


**Cho Kyu Hyun x Kim Hye Na x Kim Ki Bum**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini kecuali kesenangan belaka..

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Way Home**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya. Aku pasti akan pulang."

Hye Na tak peduli jika itu hanya kata-kata kosong yang diucapkan Kyu Hyun kala ia bertanya apakah Kyu Hyun akan pulang atau tidak dalam perbincangannya di telepon malam itu—setahun yang lalu. Ia tetap menunggu karena menunggu entah bagaimana sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya.

Ia bahkan tak peduli jika Kyu Hyun membohonginya karena sekali lagi ia ingin percaya. Ia ingin percaya meski hatinya berteriak kesakitan. Ia masih tetap ingin menunggu meski tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat sosok Kyu Hyun dalam hari-hari penantiannya itu. Kyu Hyun pergi. Kyu Hyun selingkuh. Kyu Hyun meninggalkannya.

Hye Na menangis di bawah bulan yang tak bercahaya. Ia menangis terisak. _Sendirian_.

Malam semakin larut, ia masih tetap setia duduk di sana, di bangku halaman depan rumahnya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Tak ia indahkan titik-titik hujan yang dengan kasar mengguyur tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa merasakan dingin lagi. Kesakitan dan kepiluan telah menyerap seluruh rasa pada permukaan kulitnya.

"Kyu Hyun-ku akan pulang," gumamnya lirih di sela-sela isak tangis.

Hujan berhenti.

Semula dianggapnya demikian sampai ia sadar ada payung besar yang menaungi tubuhnya dari guyuran air lebat itu.

"Dia tak akan pulang," kata Ki Bum pelan. Lelaki yang tak kalah setia mendampinginya itu memandang prihatin.

"Dia tak akan pulang," ulangnya.

Hati Hye Na tertusuk-tusuk. Kali ini rasanya lebih sakit. Kehadiran Ki Bum menghentakkan kesadarannya. Kesadaran akan kenyataan yang selama ini ia tolak.

Kyu Hyun tak akan kembali. Ia tak akan pernah kembali meski Hye Na memohon ataupun meronta.

"Aku berharap dia bisa lebih baik di sana."

Suara lelaki itu membuat Hye Na makin terisak.

Ki Bum menatap langit yang gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Kyu Hyun dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit saat ia melihat seorang gadis bergaun merah tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Sebagai seorang dokter, hati nuraninya tak bisa membiarkan orang yang dalam keadaan sekarat ditinggal begitu saja. Kyu Hyun yang memang berhati baik langsung membawa gadis tanpa identitas itu ke rumah sakit tempat ia bertugas.

Pergelangan tangan kanan gadis itu terluka. Seperti luka sayatan. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Kyu Hyun tak ingin tahu karena yang ia pedulikan hanyalah menyelamatkan nyawa sang gadis yang hampir mati kehabisan darah. Butuh setidaknya empat kantong darah agar pasien itu bisa sadar dan melanjutkan hidup. Namun sialnya, hanya tersisa dua kantong darah di rumah sakit daerah yang terbilang sangat kecil itu. Beruntung darahnya sama dengan si pasien. Jadi, ia menyumbangkan darahnya tanpa harus menimbang-nimbang. Menyelamatkan nyawa pasien adalah suatu kebahagiaan.

Gadis itu berhasil bertahan hidup, tentu saja. Saat tahu bahwa darah sang dokter tampan mengalir dalam tubuhnya, ia sangat senang. Tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum dan memuji Kyu Hyun. Ia merasa menjadi gadis paling beruntung.

Membalas kemurahan hati sang dokter tampan, ia mengajak Kyu Hyun ke rumahnya. Memasak untuknya, mengurus Kyu Hyun layaknya mengurus seorang suami. Ia membuat Kyu Hyun betah. Dengan mudah mereka menjadi sangat akrab. Ia memberi segalanya tanpa terkecuali. Kyu Hyun menerima dengan senang hati.

Kyu Hyun begitu terbuai dengan kenikmatan yang ada hingga ia lupa 'jalan pulang'. Lupa bahwa ada seseorang yang lain yang menanti kehadirannya di suatu tempat.

Namun entah bisikan apa yang datang menyapa telinganya kala itu. Kyu Hyun jadi teringat kekasihnya—kekasih sesungguhnya; Kim Hye Na. Ia merasa berdosa dan kotor. Ia ingin pulang dan memohon maaf.

Ia meraih ponsel pintar dari meja nakas. Berbincang sejenak dengan kekasih hatinya dan berucap janji sebelum menutup telepon.

"Ya, aku pasti akan pulang."

Saat itu hampir tengah malam. Kyu Hyun sedikit tergesa. Menyambar apa saja yang bisa ia bawa termasuk kunci mobil. Baru saja ia membuka pintu kamar, suara pekikan pelan pertanda kaget terdengar. Kyu Hyun sangat yakin suara itu berasal dari tenggorokannya sendiri.

Gadis itu berdiri di depannya. Tangan kiri disimpan di balik pinggul. Kyu Hyun mengukir senyum, meski ia merasa senyumnya pasti terlihat aneh. Seharusnya tak ada alasan baginya untuk tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Ia tak melakukan sesuatu yang salah tapi ia merasa seperti tertangkap basah melakukan kesalahan fatal.

Gadis itu membalas senyumannya. Perasaan ngeri menyapa tubuh Kyu Hyun. Kyu Hyun tak yakin tapi ada sesuatu yang tak biasa dalam senyuman gadis itu.

Gadis itu melangkah maju. Kyu Hyun melangkah mundur. Ia masih memaksakan senyum meski kini detak jantungnya mendadak cepat. Rasa takut otomatis datang. Kyu Hyun terperanjat saat punggungnya menabrak dinding. Kyu Hyun mulai panik tapi ia kemudian dengan tenang berbicara. Sebisa mungkin menghilangkan kegugupan di wajah juga suaranya.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur."

Gadis itu melayangkan tatapan sayu yang entah bagaimana terlihat begitu tajam menusuk di mata Kyu Hyun.

"Sudah lama aku menunggu hari ini datang Kyu Hyun- _ah_. Tolong jangan merusaknya." Gadis itu mengelus wajahnya.

Kyu Hyun awas dengan sebelah tangan yang tersembunyi di balik tubuh sang gadis. Ia mencoba mencari cela untuk membebaskan diri, tapi gadis bersurai hitam itu tak membuatnya mudah. Tatapannya begitu memenjarakan Kyu Hyun. Demi Tuhan, ia seorang lelaki yang bagaimanapun memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar yang bisa membuat sang gadis jatuh hanya dengan satu dorongan kuat darinya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang terus menahannya untuk tak melakukan itu. Ia tak tahu. Tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberikan satu kecupan manis di wajah tampanmu?"

Gadis itu langsung bertindak bahkan sebelum Kyu Hyun menyetujuinya. Lalu perlahan ia mengeluarkan tangan yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik pinggulnya.

"Ini. Aku membeli ini untukmu."

Kyu Hyun merasa lega melihat bahwa apa yang disembunyikan gadis itu hanyalah setangkai bunga.

"Anyelir kuning ini terlihat sangat cocok untukmu. Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya. Terima kasih, Hong Se Jin-ssi," ucap Kyu Hyun. Ia harap Se Jin tak menangkap kepura-puraannya.

"Aku masih punya satu kejutan lagi untukmu. Akan kuambilkan. Kau pasti akan lebih menyukainya. Tidak!"

Ekspresi gadis yang bernama Hong Se Jin itu berubah keras dan tegas. Kyu Hyun merinding.

"Meski kau tidak menyukainya, kau tidak punya pilihan selain menerimanya."

Se Jin menyeringai sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah keluar.

"Tunggu dulu," tahan Kyu Hyun membuat gadis itu berhenti tepat di ambang pintu.

"Apa setelah itu aku boleh pergi? Tentu saja tidak akan lama." Kyu Hyun menekan kalimat terakhir sebagai bujukan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa terintimidasi.

Gadis itu tak menoleh. Ia hanya diam. Kyu Hyun sedikit gusar menanti jawaban.

"Tentu saja. Tentu saja kau akan pergi, Kyu Hyun-ah... Kau akan pulang... Aku akan mengantarmu."

Kyu Hyun tak mendengar kalimat lain yang diucapkan Se Jin karena gadis itu berbicara sambil berjalan.

Kyu Hyun menganggapnya kesempatan bagus untuk pergi diam-diam. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kali ini ia bersumpah akan melakukan apa saja jika Se Jin berani macam-macam. Ia seorang lelaki. Meski pantang baginya berlaku kasar pada perempuan, ia tak punya pilihan.

Ia meraih gagang pintu. Menekan ke bawah. Terkunci.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan menurut Kyu Hyun- _ah_ —"

Kyu Hyun terlonjak.

"—jadi aku menyimpan kuncinya. Sudah kubilang kau akan pergi setelah kau menerima kejutanku yang lain. Kenapa kau menjadi begitu tak sabar?"

Entah bagaimana gadis itu sudah berada di belakangnya. Ia meraih tangan Kyu Hyun dan menariknya sampai ke meja makan. Dua cangkir berisi teh tersimpan di atas meja.

"Kau ingin pulang?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin pergi sebentar lalu kembali," Kyu Hyun berdusta.

Se Jin tertawa namun ekspresinya begitu mengerikan. Kyu Hyun mulai sangsi dengan kewarasan gadis itu.

"Kau mau mendengar sebuah kisah?" tanya Se Jin. "Ada seorang gadis. Suatu waktu, dia melihat seorang lelaki tampan lewat di depan rumahnya. Gadis itu langsung menyukainya. Dia menjadi sangat tergila-gila dan melakukan bermacam cara untuk mendekati si lelaki tampan, tapi lelaki tampan itu tak pernah menyadari kehadirannya. Sang gadis akhirnya memilih cara yang paling menyakitkan untuk mendapatkan perhatian lelaki tampan itu. Dia berhasil dan mereka menjadi sangat dekat."

Se Jin tersenyum lebar lalu dengan cepat berubah menjadi kesedihan yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Namun suatu hari sang gadis mengetahui bahwa lelaki tampan itu memiliki kekasih. Dia sangat sedih. Dia tak mau melepas lelaki tampan itu, tapi dia juga tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Menurutmu, apa yang seharusnya sang gadis lakukan?"

"Bagaimana dengan si lelaki tampan itu? Apakah ia juga menyukai sang gadis? Akan lebih mudah jika mereka berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama."

Saat itu juga Kyu Hyun sadar bahwa seharusnya ia tidak ikut menyumbangkan pendapat dalam kisah itu.

"Aku tidak tahu," tatapan mata Se Jin berubah serius. "Bagaimana jika kau yang menjawabnya? Anggap saja kau adalah si lelaki tampan itu."

Kyu Hyun menelan ludah. Ia tak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa kisah yang diceritakan Se Jin adalah kisahnya sendiri.

"Aku tak sabar dengan kejutanmu," Kyu Hyun mengalihkan topik.

"Setelah kau menghabiskan tehnya."

Kyu Hyun tak menyimpan curiga. Ia meneguk tehnya sampai tandas. Lagipula ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Aku sudah menghabiskannya, bisakah kau memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Sebentar lagi. Kejutannya akan kau dapatkan sebentar lagi."

Tiba-tiba mata Kyu Hyun melebar. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba leher. Rasa panas terasa membakar tenggorokan. Dadanya sesak, pandangan buram. Ia tak bisa berucap sepatah katapun bahkan untuk menyebut kata tolong. Sebelah tangan yang terbebas meraih-raih udara. Samar-samar Kyu Hyun mendengar Se Jin berucap.

"Aku akan segera menyusulmu. Annyeong."

Hening.

Kyu Hyun melihat kegelapan. Gelap yang sangat gelap. Pekat. Kyu Hyun tak bisa membayangkan apapun selain senyuman Hye Na.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

Cat:

Anyelir Kuning: penolakan atau sebagai ungkapan 'kau mengecewakan aku.'

 **a/n: Sebenarnya fanfik ini sudah aku post tahun lalu tapi aku hapus karena benar-benar absurd dan tak layak baca. Dan sekarang aku membuatnya kembali. Berharap bahwa fanfik ini sudah layak baca meski bumbu absurd-nya masih terasa kental/? Hhhhhh :'3**

 **Kritik dan saran yang MEMBANGUN sangat diharapkan oleh seorang amatir ini T^T**


End file.
